yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Gaşiye Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali (M. Pickthall) |- | 88/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 88/1 || هَلْ أَتَاكَ حَدِيثُ الْغَاشِيَةِ || Geldimi sana o Gaşiye hadîsi || Батаҳқиқ сенга ғошия хабари келди. || Hath there come unto thee tidings of the Overwhelming? |- || 88/2 || وُجُوهٌ يَوْمَئِذٍ خَاشِعَةٌ || Bir takım yüzler o gün eğilmiş zillete düşmüştür || Ўшал кунда бир чеҳралар қўрқувчидир. || On that day (many) faces will be downcast, |- || 88/3 || عَامِلَةٌ نَاصِبَةٌ || Çalışmış fakat boşuna yorulmuştur || Улар амал қилуви ва чарчавчидир. || Toiling, weary, |- || 88/4 || تَصْلَىٰ نَارًا حَامِيَةً || Kızışmış bir yaslanırlar || Улар ўта қизиган оловга кирарлар. || Scorched by burning fire, |- || 88/5 || تُسْقَىٰ مِنْ عَيْنٍ آنِيَةٍ || Kızgın bir menba'dan sulanırlar || Улар қайнаб турган булоқдан суғориларлар. || Drinking from a boiling spring, |- || 88/6 || لَيْسَ لَهُمْ طَعَامٌ إِلَّا مِنْ ضَرِيعٍ || Yiyecekleri yok ancak bir darî' || Уларга тикандан бошқа таом йўқ. || No food for them save bitter thorn fruit |- || 88/7 || لَا يُسْمِنُ وَلَا يُغْنِي مِنْ جُوعٍ || Ne besler ne açlıktan kurtarır || У на семиртирмас ва на очликни кетказмас. || Which doth not nourish nor release from hunger. |- || 88/8 || وُجُوهٌ يَوْمَئِذٍ نَاعِمَةٌ || Bir takım yüzler de o gün mes'uddur || Ўшал кунда бир чеҳралар неъматланувчидир. || In that day other faces will be calm, |- || 88/9 || لِسَعْيِهَا رَاضِيَةٌ || Sayinden hoşnuddur || Улар ўз ишларидан розидир. || Glad for their effort past, |- || 88/10 || فِي جَنَّةٍ عَالِيَةٍ || Yüksek bir Cennette || Улар олий жаннатдадир. || In a high garden |- || 88/11 || لَا تَسْمَعُ فِيهَا لَاغِيَةً || Ki onda lağviyyattan bir kelime işidilmez || Унда улар бекорчи гапни эшитмасдир. || Where they hear no idle speech, |- || 88/12 || فِيهَا عَيْنٌ جَارِيَةٌ || Onda carî bir menba' || Унда оқиб турган булоқлар бор. || Wherein is a gushing spring, |- || 88/13 || فِيهَا سُرُرٌ مَرْفُوعَةٌ || Onda yüksek serîrler || Унда баланд-баланд сўрилар бор. || Wherein are couches raised |- || 88/14 || وَأَكْوَابٌ مَوْضُوعَةٌ || Konulmuş küpler || Ва тайёрлаб қўйилган қадаҳлар бор. || And goblets set at hand |- || 88/15 || وَنَمَارِقُ مَصْفُوفَةٌ || Dizilmiş koltuklar, yastıklar || Ва саф-саф тизилган ёстиқлар бор. || And cushions ranged |- || 88/16 || وَزَرَابِيُّ مَبْثُوثَةٌ || serilmiş nefîs döşemeler || Ҳамма ёққа тўшалган гиламлар бор. || And silken carts spread |- || 88/17 || أَفَلَا يَنْظُرُونَ إِلَى الْإِبِلِ كَيْفَ خُلِقَتْ || Ya hâlâ bakmazlar mı o deveye: nasıl yaratılmış? || Улар назар солмасларми; Туянинг қандай яратилганига? || Will they not regard the camels, how they are created? |- || 88/18 || وَإِلَى السَّمَاءِ كَيْفَ رُفِعَتْ || Ve o göğe: nasıl kaldırılmış? || Ва осмонни қандоқ кўтарилганига? || And the heaven, how it is railed? |- || 88/19 || وَإِلَى الْجِبَالِ كَيْفَ نُصِبَتْ || Ve o dağlara: nasıl dikilmiş? || Ва тоғларнинг қандоқ ўрнаштирилганига? || And the hills, how they are set up? |- || 88/20 || وَإِلَى الْأَرْضِ كَيْفَ سُطِحَتْ || Ve o Arza nasıl satıhlanmış? || Ва ерни қандоқ текислаб қўйилганига? || And the earth, how it is spread? |- || 88/21 || فَذَكِّرْ إِنَّمَا أَنْتَ مُذَكِّرٌ || haydi ıhtar et; sen şimdi sırf bir ögütçüsün || Бас, эслатгин, сен, албатта, эслатувчидирсан. || Remind them, for thou art but a remembrancer, |- || 88/22 || لَسْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ بِمُصَيْطِرٍ || Üzerlerine musallat değilsin || Сен улар устидан ҳукмингни ўтказувчи эмассан. || Thou art not at all a warder over them. |- || 88/23 || إِلَّا مَنْ تَوَلَّىٰ وَكَفَرَ || Ancak tersine giden ve küfr eden başka || Лекин, ким юз ўгирса ва кофир бўлса. || But whoso is averse and disbelieveth, |- || 88/24 || فَيُعَذِّبُهُ اللَّهُ الْعَذَابَ الْأَكْبَرَ || Ki Allah onları en büyük azâb ile ta'zib edecek || Бас, уни Аллоҳ катта азоб билан азоблайдир. || Allah will punish him with direst punishment. |- || 88/25 || إِنَّ إِلَيْنَا إِيَابَهُمْ || Muhakkak onlar döne dolaşa bize gelecekler || Албатта уларнинг қайтиши Бизгадир. || Lo! unto Us is their return |- || 88/26 || ثُمَّ إِنَّ عَلَيْنَا حِسَابَهُمْ || Sonrada muhakkak bize hisab verecekler || Сўнгра, албатта, уларнинг ҳисоб-китоби ҳам Биздадир. || And Ours their reckoning. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an